


Une petite ombre au tableau

by malurette



Series: du côté des méchants [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Gen, Marriage, One Shot, not sure how to tag this pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Bradley a choisi lui-même sa femme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une petite ombre au tableau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Famille à composer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413253) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une petite ombre au tableau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** King Bradley/sa femme, Selim  
>  **Genre :** relationnel compliqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** spoil assez loin dans le manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 825

On a choisi son nom – les parents font ça pour leurs enfants – et tracé à l’avance sa carrière – certains le tentent, peu le réussissent. Mais au moins, on l’a laissé choisir sa femme.  
Le futur Président et Généralissime était tenu d’avoir une épouse, pour affermir son image d’homme droit et paternel capable de mener le pays, et pour rendre plus facile l’histoire d’adoption préparée à l’avance. On a préparé pour lui une liste de candidates dans un cercle social défini. 

Au moment où on l’a ainsi lancé dans le monde, King Bradley était un jeune coq arrogant. Il était un officier de carrière particulièrement brillant, se sachant promis à un avenir glorieux sous peu, et donnait l’air de penser que dans sa supériorité sur ses camarades – ses concurrents dans la course à la gloire et aux promotions – tous les honneurs lui sont dus. 

Et elle, il l’a trouvée… terriblement intimidante. À sa grande surprise, et pour un peu, sa presque honte, il ne savait pas par quel bout la prendre. Il a reçu une instruction militaire, politique et même sociale des plus solides. Il savait mener une bataille, une guerre, une conquête, et même une alliance. Il devrait savoir parler à une femme ! …en théorie. Il ne savait rien de l’amour et ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Une telle illusion… il préférait garder la tête froide et les idées claires.   
À la place, il avait la tête complètement vide. Impossible de trouver les mots pour s’adresser à cette femme ci en particulier. 

Il se réfugia dans l’audace pour cacher sa confusion et son hésitation. Et alla trop loin, jusqu’à l’offenser. Sous l’effet d’une juste colère, elle le remit en place d’une gifle. Abasourdi, il éclata de rire, avant de présenter des excuses à peine ironiques. Tout bien réfléchi, il estimait l’avoir bien méritée.   
Et il resta encore plus fasciné par elle… Quel caractère, et quelle poigne ! Il n’y avait rien de méchant en elle, foncièrement, ni même dans son geste. Il émanait d’elle de la dignité. Ça n’était pas une baffe vulgaire, pas une petite tape encourageante non plus ; cette jeune dame n’était pas une chiffonnière ni une délurée. Et pas une petite fleur fragile qui se laisserait marcher sur les pieds par le premier blanc-bec venu, ni qui s’aplatirait devant plus fort qu’elle juste parce qu’on attendrait d’elle qu’elle soit humble. 

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu’il la voulait. Oh, et pas pour briser son orgueil et la posséder… non, il la voulait intacte, dans toute sa beauté, dans toute cette dignité. Elle et aucune autre !  
Il se lança dont dans une cour assidue, cherchant à doser comment l’agacer juste assez pour l’intéresser sans l’irriter et sans la lasser. Pour piquer son intérêt sans encourir ses foudres, pour enfin faire voir ses bons côtés et lui donner envie d’en savoir encore plus…  
Amputé des émotions normales, à l’exception de la colère, King Bradley ne ressentait que des fantômes de sentiments atténués. Et de derrière ce brouillard, jusque dans son détachement forcé, elle, était la seule humaine qu’il trouvait agréable à fréquenter. Elle n’éveillait aucune rage en lui mais presque du plaisir. Pas entièrement non plus puisque ça lui était impossible, mais suffisamment…

Il n’éprouvait d’ailleurs pas assez de culpabilité pour avoir des scrupules à l’idée que d’ici quelques années elle voudrait des enfants et qu’il ne pourrait pas lui en fournir, donc qu’il allait la décevoir et que peut-être, elle mériterait mieux que lui. Que par égoïsme, il entraînait la seule personne qu’il appréciait réellement dans quelque chose qui la dépassait. Tant pis. Elle était assez forte pour cela, pensait-il.   
Et Pride attendait son heure pour être adopté.

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer son prénom, sans aucune ironie, mais avec une sorte de surprise, et bientôt, d’affection, qui la lui rendait encore plus précieuse. La vie avec elle serait exaltante d’abord, douce et tranquille ensuite. 

Quand vint le temps, il se découvrit du ressentiment envers ce soi-disant enfant mais véritable espion qui venait compléter les apparences… et perturber leur vie de couple, la famille qu’ils auraient pu continuer à former à deux, juste elle et lui. Il se plia toutefois aux ordres ; il n’allait pas s’abaisser à de la bête jalousie !   
De gré ou de force, il dut bien accepter que ça la rendait heureuse, au moins que ça la réconfortait un peu d’avoir à s’en occuper. Mais quand même, quand même… il en voudrait toujours un peu à ce troupeau de stupides humains qui exigeait que leur idéal d’un gouvernant ait un gentil fiston à donner en exemple, à Father pour profiter de cette mascarade et même aussi à sa chère et tendre pour croire qu’elle en avait besoin, sans se contenter de lui et lui seul. C’était sans doute la seule ombre au tableau de leur union. À part ça, reconnaissait-il, elle était parfaite telle qu’elle était.


End file.
